onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Wind Blows
A New Wind Blows (吹き込む新風, Fukikomu Shinpū) is a special chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Glasses is a B-Class Rank 21 professional hero who recently joined the Blizzard Group. While on patrol, he was watching Sweet Mask's interview on a giant screen in the city square about his philosophy of being a hero and promoting his new movie. Glasses is then lectured by Eyelashes for looking away, because he may lose sight of their target. Their target was the C-Class criminal Banero, a red hooded serial arsonist, who apparently was worth some points for heroes. Glasses is troubled because on that day there was also a special sale on vegetables, eventually thinking back to a time when he was an office worker, and life was hard, and that one day on the train, he noticed the Hero Association advertisement. Banero is surrounded by the Blizzard Group, who tell him to surrender, and if he does not, they'll attack. Banero mocks the heroes for how they all wear the same black suits. Eyelashes then tells him that it is their team color. While the Blizzard Group fights Banero, who uses Molotov cocktails as a weapon, Glasses thinks of how even in the Hero Association there are factions, and how the Blizzard Group which is pulling the strings behind B-Class is the biggest one, and how he had to join them. After the defeat of Banero, the members of the Blizzard Group are debating how to divide the credit for defeating Banero, and while they think should be equal, Eyelashes claims he does not think Glasses deserves a fair share, for he is incompetent. Later on, the Blizzard Group is shown fighting a mysterious being called Demonic Fan, who is capable of creating strong winds. Claiming they cannot beat it, Fubuki then appears, telling them with confidence that she will take care of the rest, and that they can go home, causing them relief and the desire to get up cheer her on. Glasses then thinks of how he has changed after meeting someone with an unusual ability like Fubuki, who uses supernatural abilities to defeat mysterious beings, which is very uncommon even among heroes, and that her qualities and abilities are way above the average level. defeated]] Fubuki then proceeds to attack the Demonic Fan with her Hell Storm, but is swiftly defeated, along with the rest of the Blizzard Group. Glasses,was the only one still standing. After thinking he is doomed, he is then blown away along with a part of the wall by Tatsumaki. She then proceeds to ask Glasses if he is a friend of her sister's, from her B-Class group. He replies that he is just her subordinate and Tatsumaki insults him and breaks his spirit. Demonic Fan begins to attack Tatsumaki, but she is capable of blocking. Tatsumaki notices the creatures ability, and comments that, considering her sister's level of power, she can see why she lost. She then proceeds to disassemble the creature and leave, carrying along her sister with her psychic power. Glasses then notes of how much stronger Tatsumaki is than him. Remembering the insult he received earlier, he starts complaining about how he cannot fight without special powers and how "unfair" society is, claiming that even though he trained more than anyone, without special powers, he stands no chance. Saitama then walks to Glasses and tells him that he came because he heard on the news that a mysterious being appeared in the area. Glasses unable to recognize the hero, thinking he is some unknown C-Class, tells him he is too late and that it has been taken care of, to which Saitama replies that it is still moving. Glasses notices it trying to reassemble itself and notes that it can probably only be beaten by destroying it's propeller. Saitama proceeds to take care of the monster, but Glasses tries to stop him by telling him that he stands no chance and that he should run away. While Saitama tells him that he'll be fine because he is strong, Glasses replies saying that he cannot, and that even he himself, who trained so hard, was no match for it, and that there's a limit to what normal people are capable of. Demonic Fan attacks, but is swiftly destroyed by Saitama, who was bothered by the freezing wind. Saitama then tells Glasses that he just hasn't trained enough, and that he should not mope around and just move forward. Glasses, unable to believe that Saitama has become so strong by training, thinks that Saitama is the son of a millionaire that has received some special training, but his theory is shattered when he hears him talking about a special sale he has to go to. Later on, two men from the Blizzard Group are apparently talking about Glasses, and how he quit the group while continuing his work as a professional hero. Thinking he has no chance against them, they think that he will quit being a hero soon while Glasses is seen jogging behind them. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Omake Category:Volume 3 Chapters